Never apart
by Shadowrisen
Summary: An AxelxRoxas FRIENDSHIP oneshot. Roxas will never forget his memories. Anf if he ever does, he has someone whom will always remind him.


**Never apart**

Roxas relaxed on his bed thinking about his past and memories. But never forgetting his past battles with a certain someone.

_Axel_

_Wam wam wam _Came from the clinging of the key blade. _Smack smack smack _From the human he's hitting. And the _memories _He had back then, would soon come back to him, not in a horrible way, but a silent enjoying moment. His eyes glued shut, feeling his mind boddling up. Just remembering the good times, even if they were horrible to him in the beginning, but lovely memories at the end.

_Knock knock _Came from the door. Roxas sat up rubbing his eyes lids.

"Come in."  
The door crept opened slowly. finding a red hair older looking teen, at the entrance.

"Hey Roxas," He greeted. Standing there awkwardly, he rocked back and forth.

"Oh...Well come in." Roxas said waving his hand back. Axel did such. And shut the door behind him.  
"You haven't come out of your room in a while now..." He began. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

The younger teen didn't answer, his mouth opened wide but nothing came out.

Axel raised an eye brow.

"Well?"  
"Um..no not really.." He said falling back on his mattress. Axel smirked and walked over to the blond. And jumped on the bed next to him.  
"Soo...What's up then?" He asked covering his eyes with his hand. Being tired from a seriouse battle.

Roxas mumbled.  
"Erm..an...as..das..."

Axel sat up.

"Come again?" He asked confused.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked. Axel thought a sec. Facing the roof above him.

"Because I don't.." He said blushing of embaressment.

Axel couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well lets see now.."  
Roxas sat up more eager. Smiling waiting for his answer.

"Well...I saw you...And you were kinda.." He paused. Roxas waited patiently.

"You were lying on the ground..for some reason.." He said scratching the head. Roxas laughed.

"I um..fell off the clock tower.." He said blushing once more.

Axel smiled down at the younger one.

"And then I walked over, trying to wake you up only you wouldn't budge.." He said.

"Why?" Asked Roxas.

Axel tapped his chin in wonder.

"Was..a pretty nasty fall.." He said smiling. "I had to carry you back to the...castle."

Roxas was silent...Hmm What to say next...

"Then you woke up, And look looked up at me with those big..blue.." Axel didn't finish, he would speak and nothing would come out.

"So um...I asked you your name...You answered-"  
"-Roxas." A voice came from the door. Axel looked over to the otherside. _Dang it.. _He whispered. A blond girl walked inside, her eyes were just like Roxas's. And nearly the same height as well.

"What're you two doing?" The curiouse blond asked.

"Just talking." Roxas answered,

"May I join you?" She asked. Roxas nodded, and at the same tiem Axel was shaking his head. Namine sat down between Roxas and Axel.

Axel began mumbling to himself.

"You alright Axel?" She asked.

"Yeah.." He sighed.

"Then what Axel?" Roxas asked sounding more eager, crossing his legs like a seven year old waiting for his grandfather to share a story.

Namine smiled and did the same.

"Um...Soon we began hanging out in the Orginization...And we became...best friends.." He said, sounding like his voice began to fade at the end of that sentence. 'Best friends'

Roxas smiled.

"Roxas..You know your my best friend." He whispered. Axel blushed of embaressment.

"Your mine," He said smiling. Namine looked at the two entertained.

"On second thought I have something I have to do.." She said getting up slowly. "Cya guys." And with that, walked out of the room.

"I best be off, cya Rox-"

Interrupted by Roxas arms around Axels waist. Hugging him tightly.

"Um..Roxy?" He asked awkwardly. Roxas was wide eyed. Then let go.

"Um..Sorry." He said smiling. Axel began looking into the younger teens bright blue eyes. He couldn't help but hug him again, only this time, Tighter.

"Um..A-Axel..I can't.." Roxas began stammering gasping for air.

"Oh..Sorry Roxas." He said releasing him from his clutch. Roxas began breathing heavily. And smirked up at Axel.

"Well, cya laer kid." He said with a grin, and walked out of the room.

"It's Roxas!" He yelled waving his hand.

**End**

Thus end a Axel and Roxas FS Oneshot


End file.
